


Даша

by Ersente



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Science Fiction, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Холодильник сообщил, что яблоки испортились. Бар напомнил, что осталась только бутылка красного сухого вина. Из прачечной пришел e-mail, что надо забрать одежду. Обычный день, который Марина проводит на работе, а Даша — устраивая ее уют.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Даша

\- Даша, приготовь ужин к шести. Для одного.  
\- Хорошо, Марина.  
\- Все, я побежала, до вечера.  
Дверь закрылась и Даша осталась в одиночестве, которое не могло ранить. Или не должно было. Какие чувства могут быть у домохозяйки шестой серии? Даши, как ее ласково называет Марина Крупина, полгода назад купившая новинку рынка.  
\- Ужин на одного, - сказала Даша вслух и улыбнулась.  
Ужин на одного — это всегда хорошо. Это значит, что Марина никого не приведет домой, и Даше не придется сидеть в тесной кладовой, общаясь с пылесосом, который только и может, что жаловаться на свою тяжелую и грязную жизнь.  
Ужин на одного означает, что Даша будет сидеть за столом с Мариной, слушать, как та провела день, и узнавать чуть больше, чем уборка, стирка и готовка. Даша не запрограммирована на собственные желания и должна получать удовольствие от выполняемой работы, но она научилась большему, хотя иногда думает, что в ее код просто закралась ошибка. Или даже не одна.  
\- Ужин на одного, - повторила Даша. - Вчера я готовила индейку с ананасом. Что же приготовить сегодня?  
Разговоры с собой вовсе не обязательны, достаточно просто запросить базу данных, и в распоряжении Даши окажутся десятки рецептов, которые отвечают вкусам хозяйки. Но приятно слушать свой голос и имитировать общение с Мариной, пусть и считается, что машины не чувствуют и не мыслят.  
\- Стручковая фасоль и филе пангазиуса, - выбрала Даша. - А на десерт — тирамису.  
Марине нет необходимости сидеть на диетах и отказывать себе в маленьких удовольствиях, подчиняясь моде на худых и плоских женщин. У Марины широкие бедра, пышная грудь и небольшой животик, и ее любят как мужчины, так и женщины. Даже машина, которая не запрограммирована на любовь. Марина идеальна, и надо быть слепцом, чтобы не замечать этого.  
Даша зашла в ванную, подняла с пола ночную сорочку, которая все еще хранила тепло хозяйки, и зарылась в нее носом. Рецепторы проанализировали запах, и планировщик внес в список покупок средства гигиены и обезболивающее.  
\- А еще надо купить бананы и печень, - пробормотала Даша, высчитывая, когда именно хозяйке потребуется калий.  
Прибравшись и включив стиральную машинку, Даша спустилась в гараж и поехала в магазин, по пути корректируя список покупок.  
Холодильник сообщил, что яблоки испортились. Бар напомнил, что осталась только бутылка красного сухого вина. Из прачечной пришел e-mail, что надо забрать одежду. Обычный день, который Марина проводит на работе, а Даша — устраивая ее уют.  
На обратном пути Даша заехала в цветочный магазин и купила букет белых лилий: Марина их очень любит и порадуется, если ими украсить стол.  
Дома было тихо: стирка закончилась, и машинка автоматически выключилась, экономя энергию. Хозяйка еще не вернулась, а ее бывший муж по-прежнему был где-то на другом конце света. Как и другие бывшие: одноразового и ежедневного использования. Сегодня Марина принадлежала работе и своей домохозяйке.  
Без пяти минут шесть запищала духовка, оповещая, что рыба готова. Ровно к шести стол был накрыт. Только Марина не возвращалась.  
В шесть пятнадцать Даша связалась с бортовым компьютером маленького пежо, который возил Марину по ее делам. Пижон ответил только через пару минут, злорадно рассказав, что Марина заехала в бар, встретиться с подругой.  
\- А как же ужин? - спросила Даша саму себя.  
Духовка запищала, что рыба пересыхает.  
\- Замолчи, - сказала Даши и прервала программу глупой техники.  
Мобильный телефон Марины не отвечал. Даша кружила по комнате и пыталась вычислить, с кем именно встретилась ее хозяйка, но у нее не получалось.  
\- Надо просто немного подождать. И рыба вкуснее холодной.  
Марина вернулась поздно и не одна. Рецепторы тут же уловили тяжелый запах алкоголя.  
\- О, кто это? - пьяно спросила ее спутница.  
\- Домохозяйка. Шестая серия, - с гордостью ответила Марина.  
\- С каждым разом они все лучше и лучше. И все больше похожи на людей. А она?..  
\- Видит. Понимает. Но машина. К черту ее, я тебя не за этим пригласила.  
Марина схватила свою одноразовую спутницу за ремень и потянула в спальню.  
\- А она?.. Мне немного не по себе. Она так смотрит, как будто ревнует.  
\- В кладовую!  
Приказы хозяйки не оспариваются.  
Приказы хозяйки безусловны.  
Приказы хозяйки не причиняют боли.  
\- Меня надо почистить, - жалобно сказал пылесос.  
\- Тш, - попросила Даша.  
Пусть больно, но она хотела слышать все: и сдавленные стоны, и горячечный шепот, и хлюпающие звуки.  
Машины не умеют плакать, но Даша научилась мыслить абстрактно и чувствовать больше, чем разрешала программа. Как бы нелепо ни выглядела масляная дорожка на пластиковом лице.


End file.
